narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shinobi From Within the Shadows
As the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked the Konohagakure, a.k.a the Village Hidden the Leaves, shrieks could be heard, as the beast crushed people of all kinds: women, children, men, non shinobi, shinobi, etc. However, as lives were being taken, life was also being given. In a small hospital room, was Allison Kurama, shrieking in pain, as she continued to push. "It's here!", yelled one of the Konoha doctors enthusiastically as the removed the Umbilical cord, and handed the new born baby to Allison. Walking towards his wife, was Hideki Kurama, a former Uchiha member. Long before this moment, Hideki was banned from his clan, mostly due to his constant objections to the clan's "methods" of working. Unlike his clansmen, Hideki was a kind man, who believed in the philosophical belief, the Will of Fire. And for that belief, his clansmen discovered that he lacked their clan's belief, the , making him an outcast and a disgrace to his clan..On this very day, six years ago, Hideki was brutally tortured by his fellow clansmen, and was thrown into a river, where they hoped he would die, however Hideki did not and so he was found by members of the Kurama clan, who decided to accept him as one of their own. There is we he met Allison, and eventually the two got married, and the moment when he finally changed his name from Hideki Uchiha, to Hideki Kurama; to signify that he was no longer an Uchiha. "He's beautiful", Allison said weakly, as she held her new baby boy in her arms. "He is...So what should we name...", Hideki said, before the room door flew open, and in came a wounded Leaf Shinobi. Blood poured from his right shoulder, and pain filled his eyes. "Hideki! The Nine-Tails is on a rampage, we need you to use your Mangekyou!", he said before collapsing onto the floor. "He needs some help", the head doctor said, as the nurses and assistant doctors cleared a table and hoisted the wounded shinobi onto it. "We'll name him later..", Hideki said as he gently kissed his wife on her cheek, and his newborn son on his forehead. Suddenly, Hideki launched himself out of the window, landing on the ground moments later. As he ran throughout the village, all he saw was falling buildings, cracks in the cement, and panicking people, as they scurried throughout the village. He watched as the Nine-Tails shot beams of intense fire, which burned anything in it's path...."Here I come!", He shrieked, as he jumped onto a building landing only a few meters in front of the beast..."Hey Nine Tails!...Down here!", he said, drawing the beast attention to him... Hideki's eyes quickly morphed, taking the appearance of a star..The star itself was black, and the eye was red..This was the Mangekyou Sharingan that the Konoha shinobi had referred to, however it was doing nothing..As Hideki and the beast eyes met, Hideki instantly attempted subdue the beast, but deep the beast eye, Hideki saw was another sharingan.."Someone's already controlling him...",he said, as his Mangekyou sharingan disappeared, and as a beam of chakra struck the building he was on..The building exploded and Hideki flew multiple feet backwards, but suddenly he stopped..He felt like something was sticking through his chest, and he had good reason to. A metal pipe, was going through his chest, but even though he was lucky. The pipe was only a few inches away from his heart, because if it would have struck his heart..He would have died in an instant.. "I have..to.", he said weakly, coughing up blood. Hideki slowly slid himself off the pipe, and he fell onto the ground. "See..", he said not able to finish the sentence. He walked back towards the hospital, holding his hole with one hand as the blood gushed from his chest. His vision was blurred, and the world around him was spinning, even though he wasn't giving up. Many shinobi bypassed him, and children looked at him in horror as their mothers told them to look away. After minutes of struggle, Hideki made it back to the hospital room, where his baby was asleep and his wife was smiling until she looked back at him. "HIDEKI!!!", she shrieked in agony, as he husband slowly limped over to her, and whispered in her ear.."I..love you and the baby so much...", he whisphered as he signaled the doctors to exit the room. Although many of the doctors and nurses tried to argue with him, the head doctor simply ordered them to leave, in which they did. As they stood outside the room one doctor said, "Sir..We need to help him!". "He can't be healed..whatever struck him, hit a two of his major arteries, not even my medical ninjutsu can heal that", he said, holding back his tears. Inside the room were the family, as Allison began to cry.."Don't cry Allison...We still have to name him", Hideki said with a weak smile. "Okay hun, What she would name him". "I was thinking, Titanius Kurama", Hideki said, again with a weak smile.. "I'm sorry to tell you this but that's a terrible name..How about Daisuke Kurama?", Allison inquired, as she wiped her tears and attempted to smile. "Yeah, your right, my name did suck..hehe, but i love Daisuke Kurama", Hideki said, as he gently kissed his wife on her cheek, and Daisuke, his child, on his forehead. "Allison, I want...you to b-be happy okay? So marry again..I m-mean, every kid needs two parents, so if you marry before h-he is old enough to remember anything, don't tell h-him about me..It'll only make things worse..", he said, as he looked his wife into her eyes. "No! He must know of his father!", she yelled, somewhat upset at Hideki. "I want him to grow up, as happy as possible..telling him of me would only make things complicated for him, and he doesn't deserve that...So please Allison..for his sake?", Hideki pleaded, as he struggled to hold himself up. Allison burst into tears, and simply nodded as she held Daisuke in her arms.."Thanks hun..I-I love..y-you..", The dying shinobi said as his arm slipped from his wound and he slowly fell to the ground..As he fell his entire life flashed before his eyes, and as he hit the ground, the last image that appeared was his son and his wife.."No!!!!! Hideki!!!!", Allison screamed as the doctors entered the room.. Introduction Arc Thirteen years has passed since the Nine-Tails attacked the Hidden Leaf, killing many in the process, however only due to the 's bravery, and noble sacrifice, the Nine-Tails was sealed into a boy, known as Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey, I'm on my way to the Academy to finish my last exam", said a red haired kid as he opened the door to the house, and departed. "He's grown so much", said, Allison as she walked over to the table where a man was sitting. "Yes he has..", said her new husband, Giliki Nara, as he continued reading his newspaper. Walking through the leaf village was Daisuke Kurama, the child born during the Nine-Tails attack on the leaf thirteen years ago. "Hey Daisuke!!", screamed a voice, seemingly approaching from behind of Daisuke. However not even he needed to turn around to identify who it was, due to him recognizing the voice. "Hey Inu", Daisuke responded in a calm manner, as Inu caught up with him. "Today's the last day! Oh, I can't wait to graduate, can you?", an energetic Inu asked, as he continued playing with his hands. "I actually can wait Inu", Daisuke said sarcastically, as the two approached the . "I've mastered every basic technique so this should be no problem!!", Inu again said energetically. "Same here..I practiced multiple times with my dad, in the ", Daisuke added, opening the doors to the Academy. "Why would you do it there?", Inu asked, as he walked into the Academy and down the hallway. "Well the place is really calm and soothing", Daisuke said, as he turned in the corner sharply, and by accident bumped into , the strongest child in the academy at the time, or so they thought. Daisuke spared against Sasuke multiple times in the academy, and the instructor, Iruka Umino majority of the time was forced to stop the fight, resulting in it being a tie. However on day, when Daisuke was sick, he was put against Sasuke again, and due to his sickly state, he lost the battle putting changing the Daisuke's standings with him from 0-1-8. "Ugh...Watch where your going fool.", Sasuke mumbled, as he grabbed the wall to prevent himself from falling. "I'm sorry Sasuke..I didn't mean to do it", Daisuke said calmly. Although both were to blame for that, Daisuke was not the one to get into a fight over something like that. "Hmph!", Sasuke grunted, as he walked down the hallway after regaining his balance. Daisuke and Inu again began walking down the hallway until the eventually reached the classroom, where multiple of their peers were sitting. "Hey Daisuke..", Shikamaru said as he got out of his chairs and gave Daisuke a fist-bump. "Hi to you to!", Inu yelled at Shikamaru slightly annoyed that he had ignored him, just as he always do. "And he wonders why I ignore him", Shikamaru mumbled, as he rolled his eyes. "Well Daisuke, once the test is over, do you want to go and grab something to eat?", he inquired, as he still continued to ignore Inu. "Well, Sure...", Daisuke responded, before saying," Well, I better get going. I have to prepare myself after all". After saying that, Daisuke walked down to the front of the classroom and sat down. Sitting on the desk was a book which held all the information he would need to ace his final exam. Opening the book, he immediately began studying, until he was interrupted by who wrapped her arms around Daisuke. "Hey, Daisuke..", Ino said, in a calm manner.. "Hey....I-Ino", Daisuke stuttered, as his face began to turn a reddish color... "How's it going?", Ino asked, as she continued wrapping her arms around Daisuke. Her face side by side to his. "I'm...Great!, How about you?", Daisuke asked, as the red on his face began to disappear.. "Same here...I'm doing really well actually. I'm completely prepared for these exams", Ino added, releasing her arms from Daisuke. "Well, Someone's a little confident", Daisuke teased, standing up from his chair. The next person to enter the room would be him, and he more than prepared for this. "I have good reason to be confident!", Ino yelled, as she sat down in Daisuke's chair. As she sat down, Daisuke's name was called and he slowly walked his way to the room. He looks so calm and composed, as normal, Ino thought to herself, as she drew her attention to , prepared to tease her about her abnormally large forehead. After moments of slow walking, Daisuke reached the room, where his instructor Iruka, and to others sat, ready to judge his skills. "Daisuke, today you will perform the Clone Technique", Iruka stated as he pulled paper and a pen out from under his seat. "Okay, I am ready", Daisuke responded. For a moment he stood still, and glared at the ground. "Are you okay?", Iruka asked, as he raised an eyebrow displaying his confused disposition. "Yes, I am", Daisuke said, as he formed the necessary handseals, resulting in five clones appearing. "Why did it take you so long?", , one of the judges, asked. "Hmm? Oh, well my face was reflecting off of one of the tiles on the floor, so i took a minute to make sure that my hair was neat", Daisuke said, as he glanced back at the floor, and then back at Mizuki. Iruka gave a faint sigh, as he wrote something on the paper. "Well, I'm giving Daisuke a passing grade. Although he was completely unfocused on the objective, something that a shinobi is not supposed to be, he was still able to use the cloning technique well". "I see no reason not to pass him", Mizuki said, as he smiled at Daisuke. "I agree", said the third judge, as he fixed his glasses. "Well, Daisuke you pass with flying colors, so come and get your headband and your certificate", Iruka said, as he held out the black forehead protector, along with a certificate out. Without a word, Daisuke walked over at took the two items. Only moments afterwards he left the classroom and signaled the next person to enter the room. He continued to walk down the hallway where most of his peers, who hadn't gone yet, continuously asked him, "was it hard", however knowing that Iruka do not want him to give away the exam he gave a faint smile, but gave no answer. Later that Day "I passed!!!", yelled a voice outside the classroom where many of the people who graduated, including Daisuke, were sitting and engaging in a conversation. "Why does he yell so much?", Shikamaru asked, rolling his eyes before looking back at Daisuke for an answer. "I don't know.", Daisuke responded, before Inu burst open the classroom door, with a smile spread across his face. Many of his peers were startled, surprised that Inu would do that, but not his best friend Daisuke. Daisuke easily could predict that Inu would burst open the door, but he could not predict his next action, which truly worried him. "What is he going to do now?", Daisuke whispered to himself, and sat up straight from his chair. Just as Inu was about to speak a loud fart-like sound emitted from Inu's pants, echoing throughout the room. In response, the children roared with laughter, some falling onto the floor, and some even turning red. In the midst of all the confusion Daisuke grabbed Inu and dragged him out of the classroom, and continued dragging him down the hall. "Hey! Let me go Daisuke!", Inu said embarrassed about what had just occurred. "Inu, I'm trying to help you out", Daisuke responded calmly as he released his grip from Inu. He stopped walking. They were farther away from the classroom than he intended but Daisuke knew the further the better. "I don't need your help!", Inu said, anger filling his voice, and his eyes flaring. He stood up off the floor and slowly began walking towards the classroom. "Inu, seriously I got you out of the classroom so you wouldn't see them laugh at you", Daisuke expressed in a concerned tone. "Heh, Thanks!", Inu said, glancing back at Daisuke with a smile. Daisuke walked over towards Inu and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "So let's go back in there and celebrate some more", Daisuke said, knowing that Inu would happily agree. "Yeah!!!", Inu yelled, as he started running towards the classroom. However in his pursuit was his friend Daisuke. The Agreement "I'm calling it in", said , in an old weak tone. "Well, this is a surprise", a hooded ANBU responded, a dwelling upon his back. "So, what do you want me to do?" "I want you to be the leader of a squad of genin". "A squad of genin? When you said that you were calling it in, I figured the request would be something.." "Less time consuming", Hiruzen abruptly interrupted. "Precisely. Are you sure you don't want me to do something else, like infiltrate Kumogakure?", a dumbfounded Sannoto asked. "If I wanted you to infiltrate Kumogakure, I would just simply send you on a mission to do so. I am the Hokage after all. I don't think I need to forcefully appoint you to this squad, but I will if i need to", Hiruzen threatened, slightly irritated that Sannoto continued to ask him questions. "Now I see where my mom gets her pushy attitude from", Sannoto mumbled to himself. Hiruzen was an old man, but he still possessed a remarkable sense of hearing. "I heard that", he said, his face turning red from anger. "I think it would be best if you left now" "Same here!", Sannoto replied, running out of the room. Everyone Graduated! Team Sannoto Meets!! "We're meeting our squad leader today mom. And according to Iruka Sensei, he's supposed to be extremely strong. He said not even he could beat him, nor come close. Isn't that exciting?!", the hyper Daisuke asked, somewhat bouncing around in his seat. "Yes honey, it's very exciting. Now stop bouncing around in your seat and eat your breakfast. Every great shinobi starts their day with a great breakfast", Allison, lectured. After a few minutes, Daisuke finished his breakfast and ran upstairs into his room afterwards. "Do you think Sannoto will be a little too rough on them?", a concerned Allison questioned, looking over at her husband for an answer. "Of course not. Daisuke and his friends will be just fine. It's nothing to worry about", Giki replied as he continued to read his newspaper. Although he had no clue how Sannoto would treat the children, it was almost a natural instinct that he say something positive. Just to help soothe his concerned wife. Allison's eyes narrowed as she reached over and snatched the newspaper from her husband. "Allison! I was reading that!", he whined, reaching for the newspaper. "Now, tell me the truth. Do you think, Sannoto will be a little too rough on Daisuke and his friends? Once you answer that, you can have your little newspaper back. If you don't tell the truth, I'll rip this thing in half", Allison threatened. "Now, Honey! Let's take it easy! That was the last paper that the store had", Giki explained. "I don't think that quite answered my question, Honey", Allison said in a threatening tone. One of her fingers twitched and a small tear appeared at the top of the newspaper. "Okay, I'll answer the question!", Giki resolved, his eyes extremely wide. "Now, honey. I don't know if the kids are going to be okay, but that's how life is. He's thirteen, and I think It's about time you let him act his age. It's a lot of dangerous things in this world, and Sannoto is one of the best people to teach him how to handle the dangers. So, let him do his job. He wouldn't intentionally hurt Daisuke and his friends anyway." "I guess you're right" Allison sighed, and threw the Nara his newspaper. "By the way, everything in that paper is complete and utter garbage", she teased, a smirk forming on her visage. Before Giki could respond, someone knocked on the door. "Only one person knocks that hard". Giki walked over to the door, with no need to look and see who it is, opened it; revealing the laid back, Hideki Sarutobi, son of the Third Hokage, and the brother of . Being comfortable with the family, Hideki walked straight in and sat down at the table, smiling brightly. "So, What's for breakfast?", he asked, expecting Allison to get up and make his plate, something she usually did. "It don't think it really matters when it comes to your appetite Hideki", the woman teased. She stood up from her comfortable chair, something she regretted the moment after doing so. She felt a sharp pain in her back, and her legs were extremely sore. She slowly walked over to the kitchen counter where the remaining food was at, and made the Sarutobi's plate. Walking back over to the table, she sighed and pushed her long light brain hair, out of her face and sat the plate in front of Sarutobi. "I think I'll go lay down. I'm not feeling so well". "You okay hun?", Allison's concerned husband asked, his right eyebrow raised, displaying his dumbfounded disposition. "Maybe, I should help you". Giki stood up and grabbed Allison's left hand, and placed one arm around her hip. "I'll be right back down Hideki". After a long struggle, Giki helped the sore Allison up the stairs and into their room, however Daisuke had walked down the stairs and left as the two were in the room. Minutes later, Giki returned, smiling at Hideki who had finished his breakfast. "Woah! You sure do eat fast!" "Hehe, Yeah, I guess so", Hideki replied, scratching the back of his head. "Oh Yeah! Daisuke left while you were helping Allison. He said that he'll see you guys later", the Sarutobi informed, washing his dish in the sink. The water was warm, and the dish detergent smelled extremely familiar, reminding Hideki of a flower he smelled on one of his missions. "Allison was a little concerned about him earlier. His first day and all". Giki scratched the back of his head and leaned against the wall. "I told her that they'll be just fine, but she still had her suspicions". "Sannoto will treat them just fine! Trust me! If anyone can teach them what they need to survive, it is Sannoto", Hideki comforted, drying the dishes and his hands.